Kidnapping
by bobbiejod
Summary: Chandler is taken by someone who knows his mom. He is kept isolated and tortured. Everyone comes to together to be strong for Monica and to try to get him back. Please review! Final Chapter up! Ch.7:Moving On
1. Ch1: Danger In The Park

**Summary:** Monica and Chandler are already married and trying to start a family. Chandler is attacked and kidnapped by people that know his mom. He is kept isolated and tortured as they all try to pull together and be strong for Monica. And try to find him so they can get him back.

**AN: **This is just an idea that came to me. This story is already completed on my computer, so I'm going to post a new chapter every few days. This story has less than ten chapters so it probably won't take me long to post this story. Sorry if the chapters are so short. Please leave some reviews anyway!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 1**

Chandler Bing got out of the cab and scanned the crowd to try to find Joey, Ross, and his son, Ben. There was a family festival going on in Central Park and they decided to have a guys' day with Ben at the festival in the park. Since the guys were spending the day together, the girls decided to spend the day together as well by having a spa day. Unfortunately, Chandler had to work that day. It was only for a couple hours, so as soon as he got done he went straight to the park.

"Chandler, there you are." Ross spotted him. "Did you come straight from work?"

"Yeah. Where's Ben?"

"Joey took him to buy a kite so we can fly one."

"Uncle Chandler," Ben went to him.

"Hey." Chandler smiled down at him. "Are you going to fly a kite?"

"Yeah. Come help me." he pulled on his hand.

"Where's Joey?" Ross asked him.

"He's off with a girl."

"I'll go find him," Ross started to walk away. "You guys go find a good spot to fly the kite."

"I know a good spot." Ben led Chandler to the grassier area of the park.

"Just let me put my things down over here." Chandler took off his suit jacket and took his brief case and started to put them on the ground by a small bush.

"Excuse me? Are you Chandler Bing?" he turned around and saw a dark-haired man wearing a long over coat and smiling at him. But it wasn't a friendly smile; it was more menacing.

"Do I know you?" he asked him.

"No. I know your mom."

"Look, I don't want to get involved in your relationship with my mother. It has nothing to do with me."

"That's where you're wrong."

"What-" Suddenly, he felt something hit him from behind and he fell to the ground. Before he blacked out, he saw Ben holding his kite just watching what was happening.

Joey followed Ross as they walked back to the park. They scanned the grassy area where all the kids were flying their kites. They finally spotted Ben standing in the middle of the park with his kite on the ground by his feet.

"Ben," they went to him. "Where's Chandler?"

"He's gone." he said softly.

"He left you by yourself?" Ross asked.

"He didn't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't that Chandler's briefcase for work?" Joey walked over to a bush and picked it up and saw the monogram, CB. He recognized it immediately as the gift that Monica got him when he started at the ad agency.

A few inches away, he spotted a cell phone and picked it up and recognized it as Chandler's.

"What'd you find, Joe?" Ross came over to him with Ben.

"I think something happened." he looked at him. "Chandler would not just leave his cell phone behind."

"Maybe he dropped it by accident." Ross said as Joey saw something glinting in the grass nearby.

"Well, he wouldn't just drop his wedding ring." he picked it up out of the grass and exchanged a worried glance with Ross.

"Let's not panic," Ross picked up the items on the ground. "Maybe he's at the apartment. Let's go."

Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe returned to Monica's apartment after they were done at the spa. They walked in and saw the apartment empty.

"I guess the guys are still at the park." Monica said.

"So how are you going to tell Chandler your news?" Phoebe asked.

"I have no idea."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Rachel smiled at her. "You guys are going to make great parents."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Joey rushed in out of breath. They all looked at him as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Joey? What's going on?" Monica looked at him.

"Is Chandler here?"

"No. He's supposed to be with you."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"We're not entirely sure if anything is wrong yet." he told them. "But we can't find Chandler."

"Did you call his cell phone?" Monica asked.

"That's the problem," he started to tell them what happened at the park.

"Ross does kind of have a point." Rachel told them. "Maybe Chandler set that stuff down in the grass while he went to go find you guys."

"But he wouldn't leave Ben by himself." Monica said. "I'm with Joey. I think something happened to him."

"I wasn't convinced until I found something of his that I knew he wouldn't leave behind." Joey took out Chandler's cell phone and his wedding ring.

"Ok. Chandler would never leave his wedding ring." Phoebe said. "I agree with Joey."

"Where's Ross?" Rachel asked.

"I'm right here." he came in. "I think someone witnessed what happened to Chandler."

"Who?" he looked down at Ben and he hid behind Ross.

"Ben," Monica went to him and knelt down in front of him. "Did you see what happened to Uncle Chandler?"

"Yes." he said softly.

"Can you tell us what happened? I promise that you're safe here with us."

"Bad men took him."

"Did you see them take him?"

"He was talking to one of them. He tried to walk away. One of them hit him in the back of his head. He fell to the ground and they dragged him away."

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped.

"I'll call the police." Monica went to the phone as they all heard a ringing.

"It's Chandler's cell phone." Phoebe picked it up. "It says it's his mom."

"I'll answer it," Monica took it from her. "Mrs. Bing, it's Monica. No. He's not here. We're trying to track him down. What do you mean you might know where he is? Why are you in town? Ok. We'll see you in a few minutes."

"His mom is in town?" Ross asked.

"And she knows where he is?" Joey asked.

"She might know where he is. His dad is in town too." Monica told them.

"This is bad, isn't it?"

Fifteen minutes later, there came a knock on the door and Monica opened the door and stood shocked for a moment. Because standing behind both of Chandler's parents were three men wearing dark jackets that said FBI on them.

"Come in." she told them all.

"What's going on?" Ross asked them.

"You all had better sit down." Nora told them. "This is a long story."

"I just want to know where Chandler is." Monica said as they all sat in the living room. "What do you know?"

"I met this man about a year ago. His name was Michael Winters. It was strictly business at first. He was my financial advisor." Nora explained to them. "We did get closer and kind of had a relationship. But a few months ago, I discovered some money missing. So I cut him loose. I thought I'd heard the last of him."

"So what else happened?" Ross asked.

"I started getting threatening notes. I went straight to Charles. I didn't want to go to Chandler with this because I wasn't sure how much he could help me. Then I got this." Nora took out a package that she had received through Fed Ex.

She opened it and pulled out about a dozen pictures. They were all of Chandler; at work, at Central Perk, and various other places.

"Once we knew that he was coming after Chandler, I contacted a friend I have in the FBI. And we flew out here." Charles told them. "But I guess we're too late."

"How dangerous is this guy?" Phoebe asked.

"He isn't, but his family is." one of the FBI guys told them. "They're very powerful. And when someone crosses any of them, the family makes them pay."

"Makes them pay how?" Joey asked.

"H-Have they killed anyone?" Monica asked softly.

"There's never been any proof, but we believe they have."

"Oh my god," Monica started crying and Ross held her. The others tried to comfort each other and tried not to think about what Chandler was going through at that exact moment.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I know that most of my stories involve Chandler and Monica finding out that they're going to be parents at some point in them, but I like the idea of them becoming parents. Please R&R!


	2. Ch2: First Contact

**AN: **So i decided that I'm going to post this even if I don't get any reviews because I like to write. So review if you want, or not. But for those of you who have taken time to read this, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

Chandler slowly resurfaced as he heard talking all around him. His head was pounding as he realized that he was lying on a bed. He was on his side with his hands manacled behind his back and his right ankle was secured to one of the bed posts with another handcuff. And he couldn't see because something was covering his eyes.

Suddenly, everything came back to him. He was at the family festival in Central Park with Joey, Ross, and Ben. He went to go set his stuff down in the grass so he could help Ben fly his kite. Then a man approached him and started talking about his mom. He realized that he must've been hit with something from behind or something.

"I think he's awake." He heard a voice near him.

"Make the call." He heard another voice as he heard footsteps slowly approaching near him.

Suddenly, he felt pain in one of his legs. It felt as though they had stabbed him with something. He started screaming in agony as it felt like they were rotating the knife while it was still in his leg.

Ross had dropped Ben off at Carol and Susan's awhile ago as he explained to them what had happened at the festival. They both were immediately worried about Chandler and told Ross to keep them updated. He promised them that he would and left to hurry back to Monica.

Everyone was sitting around restlessly in Monica and Chandler's apartment as the FBI set to work putting tracking devices on the home phone and Monica, Nora, and Charles' cell phones. Ross was now pacing around everyone. Joey had taken his place to comfort Monica who hadn't stopped crying since Nora finished telling them about Chandler's possible kidnapper.

"This is a horrible nightmare." Monica whispered once she had finally stopped crying.

"Maybe he wasn't taken by them," Joey told her. "Maybe he was able to get away from them. Maybe he's hiding somewhere until he thinks it's safe. Maybe he's going to walk through that door any minute. And we can all yell at him for scaring us so much."

"That's a lot of maybes." Monica looked at him.

"But maybe that will happen." Rachel told her.

"I just got a text message." Nora said suddenly.

"What's it say?" the agent referred to as Parker asked her.

"It says to check my email. I need a computer." Monica rushed into her bedroom and came back out with her laptop.

Nora sat at the table with it as Charles sat beside her. Everyone else came over and crowded around as she opened an email from an unknown sender.

"There's a video link." Nora told them.

"Open it." the agent told her and Monica looked over her shoulder as everyone else crowded around.

Nora clicked on the link and it opened to a dark room with someone restrained on a bed.

"Oh my god." Monica covered her mouth as she gasped. "It's Chandler."

Everyone got closer to the computer screen so they could see better and saw Chandler lying on his side on a bed. His hands were restrained behind his back and there was tape covering his eyes. And one of his ankles was chained to one of the bottom bedposts.

Then a man came onto the screen and they saw something silver in his hand. Before any of them could comprehend what was about to happen, Chandler let out an ear-piercing scream as he was stabbed in one of his legs.

Monica turned away and Ross held her as she hid her face in his shirt and started crying.

Nora's phone started to ring and she looked at the agents, who motioned for her to answer the phone.

"Hello? Michael." she glanced at the agents. "Yes, I saw it. Please. Let my son go. He has nothing to do with this. He doesn't even know what's going on. Just let him go. He has a wife that really needs him. No. Don't." Nora slowly hung up her phone and placed it on the table.

"Did you get anything?" Nora looked at the agents.

"Not much." Agent Marks told her. "All we know is that they're in the city somewhere."

"This is all my fault." she said softly.

"It's not your fault." Charles assured her.

"Look what they've done to him after only a few hours. Can you imagine what they'll do if he's there for days?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Monica ran to the bathroom and Phoebe ran after her.

"I don't know how she's going to get through this." Ross sighed. "This situation is making her physically sick."

"That's not the only reason she's sick." Rachel mumbled.

"Why else would she be sick?" Ross looked at her as they sat on the couch.

"I don't know." she sighed. "I'm just worried about Chandler."

"We all are." he held her. "But we have to believe that he's going to be ok."

"I know." she glanced back at Joey, who was still watching the video with Chandler's parents and the agents. "He's been very quiet."

"You know how close they are." he told her. "Closer than brothers. This is probably killing him inside. He just doesn't want to show it. He wants to be strong for all of us."

"I guess." She said softly.

"Ok. I'm going to go get Travis." Agent Ward told them. "He is a computer whiz. He might be able to hack into the website and find out where they're transmitting from."

Monica came out of the bathroom a little while later and sat on the couch beside Phoebe.

"How are you feeling, Mon?" Joey came over to them.

"I'm ok." she sighed.

"Maybe you should try eating something." Ross told her.

"No. I haven't been able to keep anything down."

"Maybe you should tell them." Phoebe said softly.

"She's right." Rachel told her. "I know you wanted to wait to tell Chandler first, but-"

"Tell Chandler what?" Nora and Charles came over to them.

"Ok. I was going to tell Chandler when you guys got back from the park today." Monica looked at all of them. "But I'm pregnant."

"What?" Joey looked at her.

"Really?" Nora smiled.

"But I can't enjoy this until Chandler comes back." Monica sighed.

"He'll be back before you know it." Ross assured her as he held her to him.

Chandler finally ceased his screaming as he felt someone tend to his injured leg. He barely heard the conversation between his kidnapper and his mom. From what little he heard, he figured out that his kidnapper felt that his mom owed him money. Suddenly, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him.

"What are you doing?" a voice demanded.

"We said we'd hurt him. Not kill him."

"Fine. Just hurry up." Chandler felt the handcuffs tighten on his wrists and suddenly felt hot breath near his ear. "You do exactly as we say and you may make it out of this alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Chandler said softly, afraid of what he'd do to him if he said anything else.

"Good." he heard the footsteps fade away and the door lock and he was left alone.

**AN: **So there's the latest chapter. Leave some reviews if you want.


	3. Ch3: Tortured

**AN: **Here's another chapter for the people who are actually reading this. I want to thank the people who have actually left me some reviews. They really made my day! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 3: Tortured**

Monica turned over in her bed and glanced at her clock. She had only slept for an hour. She slowly climbed out of bed knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore and walked out of her room. She saw everyone sitting in the living room as Chandler's parents were in the kitchen with the agents as her computer sat open on the table.

"You didn't sleep long." Ross told her as she sat beside him and he held her.

"Couldn't sleep." she mumbled as she looked towards the kitchen. "Did they find anything yet? Anything at all?"

"No." Phoebe sighed. "That Travis guy is trying to break down the firewalls that are protecting the website that it's transmitting from."

"I know you didn't want me to tell them," Ross looked at Monica. "But I called and told mom and dad. They're on their way."

"I don't care." she mumbled. "I just want to hear Chandler's voice."

"Mrs. Bing," Travis called. "I think there's some live feed on this video link if you want to see it."

"Yes." she rushed over and sat in front of the laptop. She saw Chandler writhing in pain on the bed as someone stood near him hitting him with something on his back.

"Oh god." Monica cried out.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Rachel asked as they all came over.

"They're beating him." Monica said softly.

"Then don't watch it." Joey rushed to her as they heard a phone ring.

"It's mine." Nora told them. "It's him again."

"Go ahead." Agent Ward told her and she clicked it on.

"Hello Michael. Yes, I can hear him. Please stop hurting my son. What will it take for you to let him go? That's more than I can get."

"Whatever it is, I'll cover it." Charles told her as he stood beside her and tried to listen in to the phone conversation.

"Ok. I'll get it. It'll take me at least a day. Just don't hurt my son anymore. No. Wait. Can I talk to him so I know that he's all right? Ok. Then can he talk to his wife? This has nothing to do with either of them. Thank you."

Nora held the phone out to Monica and she slowly took it from her and held it up to her ear. She could hear some background noise and then heard deep breathing.

Chandler was delirious from the pain and didn't hear any of the phone conversation. He felt someone take hold of one of his arms and squeeze it tightly.

"Just calm down now." they ordered him. "Do you want to talk to your wife or not?"

"What?" he gasped.

"Your wife is on the phone. This is the only chance you'll get from me."

"Yes. Please let me talk to her." he said softly. He felt a phone held up to his ear and he could hear gentle breathing. "Mon? No. I'm ok. Really. I love you too. I'll be back soon. I think I have to go."

The phone was snatched away and the kidnapper hung it up. The cuffs were tightened even more and he was left alone.

Monica slowly hung up the phone and handed it back to Nora. She was eerily quiet until Joey finally went to her and held her tightly. She started crying and they all crowded around her to try to comfort her.

"H-How did he sound?" Charles asked.

"Like he was trying to be strong for me." she sobbed. "But I could hear so much pain in his voice."

"It'll be ok." Nora assured her. "We're going right now to get the money."

"I'll contact the bank." Charles followed her out of the apartment.

"Let's try to eat." Rachel said. "We're not going to help Chandler by starving ourselves. And you need to eat healthy for the baby."

"Ok." Monica surrendered and sat at the table beside Travis as he continued to hack into the website as Phoebe and Rachel made Monica some lunch.

A few hours later, Monica had drifted off to sleep as she sat on the couch watching TV with the others. None of them were really watching it. They were waiting to hear about another phone call from the kidnappers.

"Ross, Monica," Nora and Charles came in. "Your parents are here."

"Any word yet?" Judy went to where they were sitting as Ross woke up Monica.

"They let Monica talk to Chandler earlier." Ross told them.

"How'd he sound?" Jack asked as he sat next to Monica.

"Like he was in pain." Monica said softly.

"He's going to be fine. He'll come back to you." Jack assured them.

"I know." she said softly as she lay against Jack and he tried to comfort her.

Chandler heard the door to the room he was being held captive in burst open and he suddenly felt intense pain explode in one of the palms of his hand. He started screaming in agony as a blade was removed and he could feel the blood pour out.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he moaned. "I don't know what's going on between you and my mother. We hardly talk. We're not close."

"But she still cares about what happens to you."

"When can I go home?"

"As soon as I get the money that your mother owes me."

"Ok." he said softly as he heard the door close and knew he had been left alone again.

**AN: **So what did you guys think? I know the chapters are kind of short, but oh well. Please leave some reviews. They make me very happy!


	4. Ch4: Found

**AN: **Here's another chapter for everyone. Only a few more left. Thank you to all of you who are taking the time to read this. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 4: Found**

Everyone was in the kitchen one morning crowded around the laptop as Nora talked on her cell phone. Charles stood near her and tried to listen to the person on the other end. On the computer screen, they saw Chandler laying across the bed and trying to get away from the person that had just come onto the screen.

"What's going on?" Joey knelt down beside Monica and held her.

"I don't know." she whispered. "But he's afraid."

"Look, I don't have it all yet. But I have most of it. I need more time." Nora spoke into the phone as everyone crowded around the laptop. "No. I can get the rest to you within a couple hours. No!"

Suddenly, on the computer screen, they heard a loud gunshot and Chandler screamed before the screen went black.

"What happened?" Ross demanded.

"I lost the signal." Travis' hands were a blur as he started typing away on the keyboard. "I can get it back. I'm sure of it."

"Please hurry." Monica cried as Jack and Judy came over and held her.

"Give me the phone." Charles took it from Nora. "Michael? If you really just shot our son, then you'll never see the money. I can get the rest to you within the hour."

"I got it." Travis said and Monica rushed over. She watched the screen intently as Travis continued to type away.

"Is he ok?" Monica asked softly.

"I can't tell yet."

"He just hung up on me." Charles put the phone down on the table.

"What else did he say?" Nora asked.

"He's giving us an hour. But that's it."

"I just broke down the last firewall." Travis told them.

"What's that mean?" Rachel asked.

"It means that I've pinpointed their location."

"A-Are you sure?" Monica asked.

"Positive. They're holding him in a warehouse down at the docks."

"So what happens now?" Phoebe asked.

"You are all going to stay here while we go and check it out." Agent Marks told them. "It's too dangerous for you all to come."

"No offense," Joey looked at the agents. "But we're going down there no matter what you say. The choice is whether we're going with you or not."

"All right. But you all have to stay out of our way."

"And listen to what we tell you." Agent Parker added.

"Fine." they all followed them out of the apartment and got into the squad cars and they sped away from the building.

Chandler's heart was still racing after they hung up on his parents. The sound of the gun was still echoing in his head. He felt the kidnapper tighten all the cuffs and could hear him doing something near the foot of the bed. Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise and knew what it was.

"Good luck getting out of here in one piece." they snickered as they left the room and the door slammed shut.

"Monica," Chandler whispered. "I love you. Please find me."

The squad cars pulled up to the area of buildings by the docks and everyone scrambled out. Five more cars pulled up and the SWAT team got out and came over to them.

"There's only one possible building that they could be in…" the SWAT team huddled around a blueprint of the building as the others stood off by the squad cars.

"I hope he's here." Monica sighed. "He has to be."

"They'll find him." Joey assured her.

"All right. Let's go." Agent Parker glanced at them. "You stay out here until we tell you it's ok."

They all watched as the teams went into the building. They all started pacing as they tried to wait patiently for any news. Suddenly, the doors to the building opened again and two people were ushered out in handcuffs.

"That's Michael." Nora stood up abruptly.

"That means that Chandler's in the building." Monica said.

"Let's go." Joey told them.

"They told us not to go in unless they said we could." Ross told him.

"Well, I don't care." Monica told him. "My husband's in there."

Monica followed behind Joey as they all went into the building. They walked down the narrow hallway and saw the agents outside an opened door. They pushed their way through and saw Chandler restrained on a small cot as Agent Ward slowly approached the foot of the bed.

"Chandler?" Monica asked softly.

"Don't come in." Agent Ward told them.

"What's going on?"

"There's a bomb." Agent Marks told them.

"Oh my god," they all gasped.

"Not to worry. Agent Ward spent ten years on the bomb squad before he joined us." Agent Parker told them. "He never lost anyone."

"But is Chandler ok?" Ross asked.

"As far as we can tell. The ambulance is on its way."

"Ok, Chandler." they could hear Agent Ward tell him. "I need you to stay very, very still while I do this."

They all watched as he took out some kind of tool and messed with the wires. They heard a snap and Agent Ward turned to look at all of them and smiled.

"I stopped it." he told them.

"Let me in, then." Monica pushed her way in. "I want to see my husband."

"Monica?" Chandler turned his head in the direction of her voice. "Is that really you?"

"It's me." she assured him. "Are you ok?"

"Get these cuffs off me. They're really digging into my skin." he moaned.

"We got it." Agent Ward unlocked the cuffs from his wrists and his ankle as Agent Marks took the tape off his eyes.

Chandler slowly pulled his arms from behind him and lay flat on his back. He slowly opened his eyes, but closed them against the bright light.

"Too bright," he mumbled. "It hurts my eyes."

"Here," Joey heard him and reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Monica.

"Better?" Monica asked as she placed them on Chandler.

"A little." he whispered.

"Coming through," a couple EMTs came into the small room with a gurney.

"He looks a little dehydrated and malnourished." one of them said. "Did they let you eat at all, Mr. Bing?"

"No."

"Are you hurt anywhere else other than your leg?" the other one asked as he pulled up his pant leg.

"My hand." Chandler tried to lift his right hand that was poorly wrapped in a cloth that was blood-soaked.

"He's lost a lot of blood." the cloth was unwrapped.

"My hand feels numb." Chandler mumbled.

"Let's move him." they transferred Chandler to the gurney and started to push him out of the room.

"I'm riding with him." Monica followed them down the narrow hall and outside to where the ambulance was waiting.

"Chandler," Nora and Charles spotted them and rushed over to him. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." he said softly.

"We need to get him to the hospital." one of the EMTs told her. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"We'll follow you." Charles told them as Monica climbed into the ambulance and took Chandler's good hand.

"Mon," he turned to look at her.

"It's ok. You're going to be fine."

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." she smiled at him.

**AN: **So what'd you all think about this chapter? Only a few more chapters to post. Tell me what you think. Please R&R.


	5. Ch5: Recovery

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm glad I'm getting some reviews now. Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to review this story. Onto the next chapter! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 5: Recovery**

They were all sitting restlessly in the waiting room. Chandler had been taken straight to surgery as soon as they reached the hospital so they could stitch up his wounds and replenish the blood that he had lost.

"Mrs. Bing?" a doctor approached them.

"Yes. How is he?" she stood up.

"He's fine. He's in recovery." he told them. "But he did get a small infection from the stab wound on his leg. We put him on some antibiotics and it should be out of his system in a couple days."

"But other than that, he's fine?"

"Yes. But he'll have to spend a few days here. Just until he gets his strength back fully."

"Can I see him?" Monica asked.

"Of course. Follow me." they all followed him down the hall and walked into a private recovery room.

Chandler was lying on the hospital bed with his hand bandaged and an IV in the back of his good hand. Monica went to the bed and took his hand in hers. His eyes flickered open and he smiled at her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"The others are here to see you, too." she told him as they slowly came to the bed as well. "But we can't all stay too long because you need your rest."

"We're so glad that you're ok." Rachel told him.

"You scared us." Ross told him.

"It's not like I wanted that to happen." he mumbled. "Hey. Is Ben ok?"

"He's fine. Don't worry. He'll be ok now once I tell him that you're back."

"Ok. That's enough for now." the doctor came in. "You can all come back in a little bit."

"Mon," Chandler looked at her.

"I'll be back in a little bit." she told him. "I'm just going to get some coffee. You try to get some rest, ok?"

"Ok." he said softly as they slowly filed out of the room.

"Well, at least he's ok." Phoebe said. "When are you going to tell him about the baby, Mon?"

"When he's more alert." she sighed. "He was really out of it in there."

Monica returned to Chandler's room a few hours later when it got dark out. She silently walked into his room and saw him sleeping soundly. She pulled one of the chairs closer to the bed and covered herself with the blanket that the nurse had left for her.

Monica awoke a little while later and saw Chandler trying to turn over on his side. She got up from the chair and went to him.

"Hey. Are you ok?" she took his hand.

"I don't know." he sighed. "I can't get comfortable. Feel like sharing a very small, very uncomfortable bed with me?"

"I'd love to." she slowly climbed in beside him as he tried to give her room.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you, too." she smiled at him. "We should probably try to get some sleep."

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to."

"Then we can talk if you want." she took his hand. "Because I have some news. It's kind of big."

"Ok. I'm intrigued. What's the big news?" he looked at her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he smiled at her.

"Really." she smiled back at him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm very happy."

"You're sure?"

"Of course." He pulled her closer to him as he tried to hide a yawn from her.

"You need your sleep." She told him.

"No." he shook his head. "I don't want to sleep."

"What's the matter?" she sat up and looked at him. "Why don't you want to go to sleep?"

"If I go to sleep, I'll see it." He mumbled, not looking at her.

"See what?"

"Everything. I'll hear everything, too."

"Honey, it's going to be ok." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll be right here with you. You're safe now."

"But I can still see it." He mumbled.

"I know. But you're safe now." She lay back down and took his hand. "Close your eyes and think of something happy. Think about what our baby will be like. What do you think we'll have?"

"A girl." He said softly. "And she'll be just like you."

"I bet she'll be a daddy's girl, though."

"Do you think I'll be a good father?"

"You'll be a wonderful father." She assured him.

A few minutes later, she heard his deep breathing and knew that he had fallen back asleep. She pulled the covers up over him and kissed his cheek. She settled in beside him and soon fell asleep as well. She knew it was going to be a long road to recovery for Chandler, but she swore that she would be there to help him in any way that she could.

The next morning, Joey arrived at the hospital early. He silently walked into Chandler's room and saw Monica just waking up and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Hey." He said softly. "How's he doing?"

"He's had a rough night." She glanced at Chandler sleeping on his side, not completely restful. "He keeps seeing himself back in that place."

"It'll be hard for him for awhile." Joey sat in one of the chairs. "But we'll all help him through it. We'll help you, too."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "The doctor is recommending a psychiatrist for him to talk to. She's coming to see him sometime today."

"That'll be good for him." Joey assured her.

"I know." She sighed as Chandler started talking in his sleep. "Uh-oh. He's starting to have another episode again."

"Want me to get a doctor?" Joey started towards the door.

"No. But wait out in the hall until he gets past this." She told him. "I don't think he'd want you to see him like this."

"Got it." He walked out and Monica went to the bed as Chandler began to mumble in his sleep.

"Chandler," Monica softly shook him. "Honey, wake up. You need to wake up."

"What?" he bolted up on the bed and looked around. "Oh."

"It's ok. You're safe now." She held him. "How bad was this dream?"

"It was really bad." He mumbled softly. "They weren't able to disable the bomb in time. I was so scared."

"But they did disable it in time." She rubbed his back. "They are in jail now."

"I know." He rubbed his eyes. "I can't stop seeing everything."

"It's going to be ok." She assured him. "You should probably know that there's going to be a psychiatrist coming to talk to you later today."

"I should've expected that." He sighed.

"All you have to do is talk. See if they can help you get past this so you don't have any more dreams."

"I know." He sighed as the door opened and an orderly came in with a breakfast tray followed by Joey.

"Finally. I am hungry." Chandler said as the orderly placed the tray on the table and positioned it over his lap.

"You sound like Joey." Monica told him as the orderly left.

"So how are you today?" Joey asked him.

"Better." He looked at him. "Are the others coming down soon?"

"Yeah. They'll be here in about an hour."

"You better eat up," Monica told him. "You're still a little malnourished."

"I know," he mumbled as he picked at the food that was on the tray. "I can have real food, right?"

"I'll bring some pizzas for lunch." Joey told him as there was a knock at the door and the rest of their friends came in.

"Hey," Chandler smiled at all of them.

"There's the smile that we've missed." Phoebe went to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He told them.

"Hello?" there was another knock on the door and Carol came in.

"Carol?" Monica stood up.

"I'm so glad to see that you're ok, Chandler." She told him.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"Someone else wants to make sure that you're ok." She opened the door and Susan came in with Ben.

"Hey, Ben." Chandler smiled at him.

"Uncle Chandler, you're ok." He went to him as everyone moved away from the bed and watched them joke around.

"How's he been doing?" Rachel watched as Ben got on the bed with Chandler.

"He's had some really bad nightmares," Carol told them. "But when we told him that Chandler had been found, he seemed to get better."

"How's Chandler doing?" Susan asked.

"He's ok." Monica told them. "I think he just wants to get out of the hospital."

"I don't blame him." They all watched as Chandler and Ben continued to joke around with each other.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this chapter? I wanted to do a little reunion with Chandler and Ben. Only a couple more chapters left. Please R&R.


	6. Ch6: Dealing With It

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm glad some people like this. Keep sending those reviews. They make me happy!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 6: Dealing With It**

Chandler's parents had shown up at the hospital after Carol and Susan had left with Ben. His mom was in tears almost the whole time with Charles and Chandler both trying to calm her down. Chandler was finally able to convince her that it wasn't her fault. Charles said the guy was just a complete psycho and he was where he deserved to be. With some convincing from Chandler, they both reluctantly went back to their separate tours.

Chandler was released from the hospital a couple days later. The hospital psychiatrist assured them that Chandler was coping with it normally and that they just had to be patient with him. They were all trying, but it seemed as if he was starting to shut down to avoid talking about it. Monica was being very patient with him, but she could tell that the others were getting frustrated because he wasn't the happy, sarcastic Chandler that they were all used to.

Monica returned from the store with some ice cream so she and Chandler could have a nice, quiet movie night alone. But when she walked into their apartment, she saw the other four there and Chandler was missing.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them. "Chandler and I were going to have some much-needed alone time."

"I don't think he's going to want to." Ross said.

"Why?" she demanded. "What did you say to him?"

"Why do you think it was us?" Rachel asked.

"Did you try to force him to talk to you?"

"Not about the kidnapping." Phoebe defended.

"That doesn't matter." She put the ice cream in the freezer. "He doesn't like confrontation right now. Could you guys at least try to be understanding? He went through a horrible ordeal that he's not over yet."

"We're sorry, Mon." Joey told her. "You're right. We'll try harder."

"Can you guys just please go? I think I need to spend some time alone with Chandler tonight."

"Sure." They all got up and left the apartment and Monica went to their bedroom and found the door locked.

"Honey, it's me. Open up." She knocked softly.

"Are they gone?" she heard him call.

"Yes. They all just left." She heard the lock flip and the door slowly opened.

"Hey," he said softly as he went back to sit on the bed.

"Hey." She followed him in and saw that the small lamp by the bed was on. "I know that I'm always asking you this, but are you ok?"

"I don't think that I am." He looked at her. "I know that I'm not."

"Why do you think that?"

"Do you know any other adult that needs a night light when he goes to sleep?"

"It's going to take some time." She assured him. "Maybe I'm not helping by always hovering."

"It's not you as much. It's the others."

"What are they doing?"

"I don't think they realize they're doing anything." He sighed. "Maybe they're not doing anything. I may be imagining it."

"Imagining what?"

"Pressure to be my normal self again. I don't feel like my normal self."

"I know." She held him. "But it's going to take awhile. You know that."

"Yeah. I do." He sighed.

"What if we got away for a few days? Get away from all the noise and distractions. Just be with each other. Just me and you."

"Just me and you? No interruptions?"

"None." She smiled at him. "What do you think?"

"I think that'd be great." He smiled back.

"So I got some ice cream at the store." She told him. "I kicked the guys out and told them to let us be alone. Want to watch some movies with me?"

"Sure." He smiled at her and they went out and sat on the couch together. Monica put a romantic movie in and went to make up two bowls of ice cream.

She came back in to him and handed him his ice cream as the opening credits of the movie started. She lay against him with her head resting on his chest and he put his arm around her holding her to him tightly as they settled into the movie.

The next morning, everyone stopped by to see Chandler and to apologize to him for last night. They walked in and were surprised that Monica wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Chandler? Are you back already? I have our things almost packed." They all watched Monica come out of the bedroom with two overnight bags. "Oh. You're all here. We were hoping to see you before we left."

"Where are you guys going?" Ross asked.

"Chandler and I decided last night that we need to get out of town for awhile." She told them. "Just get away from everything."

"Is this because of what happened last night with us and Chandler?" Joey asked.

"No. This has nothing to do with any of you." She assured them. "Chandler is just going through so much. And he wants to deal with it without any pressure from everyone."

"We put pressure on him?" Rachel asked.

"Not intentionally." Monica sighed. "He just feels so much pressure right now to be his old self again. He needs to find himself again. And I'm going to help him."

"We understand," Phoebe told her. "Just take however much time you need."

"Hey, Mon! I got the bagels for the trip!" they all turned around and saw Chandler coming into the apartment. "Oh. Hey. You tell them then?"

"Yeah. They understand that we both need to get away." Monica went to him.

"We came by because we wanted to apologize to you," Rachel told him. "We're sorry if we made you uncomfortable last night. It's just that we were so scared that we would never see you again. And we were so relieved that you made it out of that in one piece."

"I know," he looked at all of them. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. It's just something that I need to deal with. But I think I need to get away from everything for a few days."

"We understand." Phoebe told him. "Just sort out everything in your head and come back when you're ready."

"Thank you," he smiled at them.

"We should probably get going," Monica picked up their bags. "We'll call you in a few days."

"Have fun!" Ross called after them as they walked out.

"I hope it helps him." Joey said. "I miss the old Chandler."

"We all do, Joe."

Chandler followed Monica up the stone path that led to the front door of the bed n' breakfast. Monica got them checked in at the front desk and they went up to their room to get settled in.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" Monica asked.

"Not yet." He sighed as he took off his shoes and lay back on the bed. "I'm going to try to sleep. I'm really tired."

"Would I bother you if I unpacked?"

"I don't think so." He turned onto his side and tried to get some sleep as Monica put all their things in the dresser.

Chandler awoke a few hours later when he started feeling a dull ache in his leg. He looked around the dimly lit room and saw no sign of Monica. He faintly heard the shower turn off from the bathroom and started off the bed as she came out in her bathrobe.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for my painkillers." He told her.

"I'll get them. Go back to the bed and I'll bring them to you." He went back to the bed and she brought out the pill bottle and a glass of water.

"Thank you." He took a couple pills out and swallowed them.

"Lift up your leg." She told him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she placed a towel underneath his leg.

"Your bandages need to be changed."

"Just be gentle," he told her. "It still hurts."

"I'll be careful." She told him as she cut the old bandage off and put the medicine on his wound and wrapped it with the new bandage. "There. That one is done. Let me see your hand now."

He lifted up his hand and she slowly unwrapped it and examined it. She applied the ointment and started wrapping a new bandage around it.

"You know, I barely felt it." Chandler said softly.

"What?" she looked at him.

"When he stabbed me in my leg."

"You don't have to talk about this-"

"I want to talk about it."

"Ok." She put the bandages and ointment on the nightstand and turned around to face him.

"When he stabbed me in my leg, I had just woken up after they had taken me from the park. My mind was still hazy and I didn't feel it much until he started twisting the blade in my leg."

"You know, we watched that attack happen." She told him.

"What? How?"

"Your mom got an email with a video link. When she opened it, we saw you on that bed. And we watched him stab you."

"He was videotaping me the whole time?"

"In a way, I was glad. At least we knew that you were still alive."

"I'm sorry that you had to watch some of the things that he did to me, though."

"So did you feel it when he stabbed your hand?"

"Yeah." He said softly. "I knew something was going to happen. The door slammed open before he stabbed me. The pain just exploded."

"I can't imagine what you went through." She held him. "I'm just so glad that you're back and that you're ok."

"I started hallucinating after awhile." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" she looked up at him.

"I started imagining that you were there with me. You kept telling me to hold on. Not to let go. That you would find me. That kept me going."

"I'm glad." She smiled at him as there was a knock on the door. "Oh. I ordered room service. We can talk some more while we eat."

"Ok." He got off the bed and watched as she let in the bell boy as he pushed in the cart of food.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Only one more chapter left. Please R&R!

I have a trivia question that I can't figure out the answer to. I decided to watch the 9th season of Friends this weekend and I'm doing the extra content on the last disk right now. On the Who's Your Best Friend challenge, there's a question I don't know the answer to. The question is, 'Who thinks that its evil to date two people at once?' If anyone knows the answer to this question, let me know it in your reviews. Thanks!


	7. Ch7: Moving On

**AN: **Last chapter, you guys! Hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I'm going to get back to writing my other stories, Reconnecting and My Life. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 7: Moving On**

Monica walked back into their room at the bed n' breakfast and saw Chandler still sleeping. He had moved towards the middle of the bed since she went down to the dining hall to have some breakfast. They had spent all afternoon and evening the day before talking about what had happened to Chandler during his captivity. It seemed as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was back to his old self. Not completely back to his old self, but it was a start.

She placed the mug of coffee and plate of breakfast she was able to snag from the dining hall on the bedside table. She sat beside Chandler on the bed and softly shook him.

"Chandler, are you going to sleep the day away?" she ran her hands through his hair and his eyes slowly opened.

"What time is it?" he asked softly.

"Almost eleven." She told him.

"Seriously?" he sat up and glanced at the clock. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so soundly." She told him. "You needed to get some sleep because you haven't slept great since you were found."

"You're right. I haven't." he rubbed his eyes.

"But the good news is you slept through the night without any bad dreams," she smiled at him. "And you didn't need to have a light on."

"You're right. I didn't." he took the cup of coffee and small plate from her. "So do you want to go back home or stay for a few days more?"

"We haven't been to the beach yet." She told him. "And there are a bunch of little shops we can walk to."

"We can start shopping for the baby, right?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah."

Chandler and Monica returned to their room a few hours later with their hands full of bags from all the shops they had stopped at. They dropped it all on the bed as Monica started going through everything.

"I can't believe we got this much." She looked at him. "Our baby is barely the size of a grapefruit and it's already spoiled."

"The first born deserves to be spoiled." Chandler smiled at her.

"When did you get these books?" Monica pulled them out of a small paper bag. "I don't remember you getting these."

"I went into the bookstore when you were getting our smoothies." He took them from her. "I figured we could get a jump start on the book collection."

"That's a great idea." She smiled at him. "Today was fun."

"Yes. It was."

"Rachel would've loved all the shops."

"Should we call them and let them know that we're ok?" he sat down beside her. "I kind of miss them. Want to see if they can come down for a couple days before we go back?"

"I think that'll be great." She smiled as he took out his cell phone.

Joey and Phoebe were sitting on the couch in Central Perk when Ross and Rachel came in. They sat by them as they looked at each other. It had been a couple days since Monica and Chandler had left to get out of town and away from everything. They hadn't called them yet, but they were trying not to worry.

"It's so boring without them here." Phoebe said. "I had no idea how much we depended on Chandler's sarcastic commentary until he wasn't here."

Joey's cell phone started to ring and he took it out of his pocket and smiled at the name that popped up on the caller ID.

"Chan?" he flipped it open and spoke as the others looked at him. "How are you guys? That's great. I'm glad you guys are having a good time. We all miss you here. What? Yeah. We'd love to come down there with you guys. Where are you at?"

Rachel got a piece of paper and pen out of her purse and Joey wrote down the address.

"Got it." He spoke into the phone. "We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. See you then. Bye, man."

"How'd he sound?" Ross asked him once he had closed his phone.

"Better. Happy." Joey told him.

"So where are they staying?" Rachel asked.

"A bed n' breakfast on the beach." He told them. "They spent the afternoon shopping. There's a bunch of little shops right down the street from where they're staying."

"Chandler went shopping?" Phoebe asked.

"They went shopping for the baby. They want to show us everything that they got for it once we get there."

"But Chandler sounded ok?" Ross asked again.

"He sounded fine. Kind of like the old Chandler again."

"Maybe he is back to the old Chandler." Rachel told them.

"Hopefully."

The next afternoon, Chandler was lying back on the lounge chair that was on the balcony outside of their room as he watched the sun shine down on the beach. He looked back as he heard a noise and smiled as he saw Monica come back into the room with two glasses of lemonade.

"Hey." He took one of the glasses from her. "Are they here yet?"

"Not yet." She told him as she sat beside him on the lounge chair and he held her around her waist. "I told the front desk to let them up when they arrived."

They spent the next several minutes just sitting there silently as they watched the scene below them of everyone on the beach. They started to drift off when they heard the door to their room open.

"Hello?" they heard Joey call and they turned around and smiled as all their friends came out to them.

"Hey, guys." Chandler smiled at all of them.

"You look better." Phoebe went to give him a hug as he got up off the chair.

"I feel better."

"The kid has a lot of loot already." Ross saw all the baby items all over the bed, chair and table in the room. "Is there anything left for us to get you?"

"A few things."

"So what are we doing?" Joey asked.

"We wanted to go down to the beach," Monica told them. "But we wanted to wait until you guys got here."

"Sounds good to us," they all went to get changed and went down to the beach and set up some towels on the sand.

Joey started to make a sand castle, but gave up on it once Ross toppled it after running into it as he tried to catch a Frisbee that Chandler tossed to him. He joined in with them as the girls just relaxed on the beach as they tanned.

"He looks so much better," Rachel said as she glanced at Monica.

"The sparkle is back in his eyes." Phoebe told her.

"We talked," Monica told them. "Or he talked mostly. Told me what he went through, which I'm not going to divulge anything that he told me. But I think it helped him to finally get it out in the open."

"We don't expect you to tell us what you talked about. As long as Chandler is ok. That's all that matters."

"He'll be fine." Monica smiled as she watched Chandler and Ross burst out in a fit of laughter after Joey tripped over a mound of sand as he stared at a girl as she passed by them. "We'll all be fine."

**THE END**

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this last chapter? I didn't exactly wrap it all up nicely, but there is a semblance of hope for normalcy eventually for Chandler and Monica and everyone else. Please R&R.**  
**


End file.
